Orange and Gaming Gals: Hyper Shinobi and Agent
by Miledman2
Summary: Welcome back to another addition to my Oragne and Gaming Gals story! This time is the famous and lovable speedster Tracer from Overwatch! Naruto travels outside of Konoha to the world unknown to know more about it until he meets with the hyperactive and spunky Tracer, then things heat up really quick! Rated M for Lemon and mature content, Disclaimer for both Naruto and Overwatch.


**~ Greetings y'all, it's great to be back and welcome back to another addition to my Oragne and Gaming Gals story! This time is the famous and lovable speedster Tracer from Overwatch!**

 **~ in this story, I used some of the scenes from a few of it's cinematic trailers.**

 **~ Warning: Adult Language, Lemon scenes, not suited form minors.**

 **~ Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or Naruto**

* * *

(Plot)

It has been a few years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and peace and stability had finally come to the world of the Shinobi. With the defeat of Kaguya and the end of the Akatsuki, Naruto and Sasuke parting ways shortly after making amends with each other and soon Sasuke went on a journey to self repent for his crimes against his friends and Konoha. Naruto spent most of his time in Konoha trying to do what he can to help make things better than what they were.

With things the way they are now, Naruto was going to be named the Seventh Hokage, however, he wished to see the world as well. He have visited a few places around the world, but were ever he went, there would be ruin, suffering and conflict. The strangest thing though, none of those things were even related to the Akatsuki crisis, this was something new something different. He tried his best to mend the pain the people have suffered with his Sage powers, even though this was temporary it worked.

He eventually reached a new place called King's Row in London, everything was very futuristic and there were humans and robots living with each other. Naruto would take his time in this land to understand more of the outside world problems, but never would he realized that he would meet the one person who would make his life whole.

(Current Time)

Naruto just got up one morning in his current privately rented apartment building in the city, despite the futuristic features of the buildings, It was kept as simple because of its unique history of being previously own by a special someone, it was also to his preference because of its modern artist style setting. He was having breakfast and would leave right away to go see the city and then would return later to get read to go see this rally later tonight.

His Bijuu buddy Kurama started to talk "So you think you can make a difference in solving this whole new world's problems by going to some rally and understanding the issue?"

Naruto replied "It's not about just solving problems, I really want to know more about the world, Sasuke had the right idea to go out for a while."

Kurama then said retorting "So you are going to redeem yourself for something you didn't commit?"

Naruto irritatingly replied "Don't act like you know so much, besides that is besides the point, we can expand the world and create new bonds with other people."

Kurama said "Suit yourself." Then he went asleep inside the spiritual cage inside the Jinchuuriki.

With that Naruto smiled as he smiled because he was preparing to go out and face the city and be cheerful about it.

(Big Ben)

Naruto was currently on tour of the some of London's historical sights, he was with a group of people being led by a tour guide. The history behind the Big Ben was the Palace of Westminster was destroyed by fire in 1834. In 1844, it was decided the new buildings of the house of Parliament should include a tower and a clock. A massive bell was required and inconveniently, the first attempt cracked irreparably.

Naruto was looking up at the tower for a moment before he would join the rest of the group, he was then startled when a woman would start to talk "I really like this place most of all out of London, it makes you know what the time is no matter were are in the city." Naruto looked at her for a moment and she was definitely a looker, she wore skin tight jeans that shows off her squishy behind, she also wore a grey feathery jacket, it was definitely difficult to tell how big her 'assets' are. She has a cute, sparky girl kind of face with short, tomboyish spiky hair, freckles and she appeared be in her mid 20's.

Naruto then said "Oh, really, now that you mention it does help you out a lot huh?" She then turned to him and said "Hello there Luv, names Lena Oxton." Both of them shook hands and then he said "Names Naruto Uzamaki, nice to meet you!" Lena then said "Like wise!"

Naruto then asked "So, do you live around here?" Lena answered "Indeed I do however I am about to leave town soon" Naruto was a little bit confused and asked "Why?" Lena answered "Well, politics and such." Naruto continued to ask "What kind of issues is this city facing?" Lena responded "Well, there has been a long time friction between the humans and machines, this had long since existed for decades since the Omni Crisis." Naruto confusingly said "Omni Crisis?" Lena elaborated "It is a large scale conflict between the humans and the machines that we created, they were eventually put down by the famous Overwatch. But since then the wounds have still lingered on."

Naruto then said "Overwatch, I heard about them, they were a group of heroes that defended the earth and the innocent, I also found one of them to be cool, awesome and very pretty, her name was Tracer." Lena only blushed when he heard that and said "Unfortunately, Overwatch was disbanded due to the Petra Act of the World's Nations. Any former Overwatch agents who become active will be punishable by prosecution."

Naruto then said "Wow, that's sad. Is that why the relationship between the two populations is so bad?" Lena responded "Well, it actually has always been this way, but there had been some improvements since then, and there is a rally later tonight to try and strength the connection between them." Naruto then replied "I heard about that, it might be interesting to see!" Lena said with equal enthusiasm "Same here, I would be visiting the place tonight before I leave tomorrow." Naruto then said lastly "I hope to see you there!" Lena said "You too Luv!" And she did something he did not expect, she hugged him and instead of feeling the luscious softness of her bosom, it felt something hard like metal. And then they parted ways.

(Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto was just having a snack and taking a shower before heading off to the rally of the human-robot relations. His Bijuu then started talking again "Well, someone definitely has a smile on his face." Naruto replied "Oh I am, I met this very interesting lady, I hope that we could talk a bit more when I see her." Kurama said retorted "Wow, sounds to good to be true." Naruto irritatingly said "Oh shut up! You don't know this lady like I do, and when I find her I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend! How's that?" Kurama just chuckled a bit and said "Well good luck." After he gotta dressed, he head out into the city.

(King's Row)

when Naruto got there, he saw many humans and robots as companions and with signs waving in support of the rally. Naruto thought to himself "Wow, there sure are a lot of people here, I wonder where Lena is." He looked around and he noticed a large number of bodyguards and police on the rooftops of buildings. He could tell that there is some seriousness in this event that there is this much security in a rally. Despite all of the loud noises, shouting and chanting, he manages to make out distinct voices of certain people, such as a little girl shouting "Mama, Mama!"

He was soon interrupted when the crowd started to cheer and diverted his attention to the main stage were a robot dressed in some sort of monk robes and has nine dots on his forehead, he thought that it looked very similar to old man Hagoromo, Sage of the Six Paths. The robot was named Mandatta, he started to speak by saying "Humans, Machines, we are all within the Iris." Everyone cheered and Naruto smiled a bit, the robot continued to speak "Before me I see the future, humans and Omnics standing together, United in compassion with common hopes and dreams." Naruto with his Senjutsu sensing abilities have started to sense danger, he was looking around to see what was happening, ask the rally continued, he calmly left the group to go see where the danger was coming from. Unbeknownst even to him, there was another figure that too was leaving the crowd quietly.

He then got onto the roof, he looked around a bit to see nothing so far, but then he looked down on the ground to see an unconscious guard. He immediately rushed to his aid and all the guard could utter was "She...is...here...Widow...Maker" Naruto then put him down and searched the roofs for this mysterious assailant. However there were too many roofs to search, and he didn't want to use his Shadow Clone Jutsu, that would cause a commotion and a panic.

Over yonder there hung on a wire thread was an exotically beautiful woman, a classic femme fatale, she wore her long indigo hair in a single pony tail. She wore a purple skin tight suit that seriously hugs deep into her luxurious blue skin and showing off her curvaceous figure. She was also equipped with some high-tech gear that makes her missions easier and makes her much more dangerous to her enemies. Various gears such as cybernetic boots, cybernetic gloves and shoulder platings, finally a Helmet that possessed various optic lenses that allows her to see different vantage points.

As she dangled upside down on the wire, she points her sniper rifle at the Omnic, aimed right for the head. Her sniping skills are so vast that she was able to scope right through windows of buildings while outside and from yards away. All seemed hopeless for the Omnic, and Naruto could not get there in time, but then like an alarm, something was picked up on her cameras. Then there it was a sudden flash past through a few of her cameras and then she came up right behind Widowmaker, the legendary, fast moving, hyper active, spunky and cheerful agent of the infamous Overwatch, Tracer. She started firing off her pulse pistols, Widowmaker was able to dodge and fire back, they were exchanging shots until they came to a stand still with Widowmaker busted into a building and then Tracer landed on the building across from her.

All Tracer said was "Tryin to crash another party luv?" She stood there with her yellow latex suit, it hugged her body like it never wanted to let go and showed her amazing curvature. She had straps around her lower body and around her thighs, she wore an old time airplane jacket with the British air force logo on it. She had reinforced gloves for missions and armored plates on her for arms, and she wore skis goggles to make more sparky. But what was really noticeable was the device strapped to her chest, it's purpose, remains unknown.

She then draws her pulse pistols and started shooting at Widowmaker which she managed to dodge and used her grappling hook to climb up the building, Tracer followed her inside and used her flashing speed to climb all those stairs. Naruto heard the noise outside and starts to move towards it, Naruto thought to himself "Could that be the assassin? No matter, I will go there anyway!" that was when he sensed danger coming around him, he was moving to a defensive position, he then saw a few armed men surrounding him. He then thought "But first I must take care of these guys!" He then prepares his jutsu and then clones started to appear and attack the men.

As the spunky agent chased the cold blooded assassin up the building, she then took a turn to a corridor but managed to dodge a few bullets. As she was ducking, she managed to hack the securities com links and said "Mandatta's in danger, shooter on the roofs!" The security guard said "This is a secure channel, no unauthorized-" Tracer interrupted "Mandatta's in danger, get him out of here!" Then the security guard reiterated "Identify yourself immediat-" then he heard shots through the coms, and then said to the rest of the guards "All security teams, check and secure sweep, halo is leaving I repeat, halo is leaving!" He then walked over and whispered to Mandatta "Sir, there's been a breach, we need to get you to safety."

Meanwhile, Naruto was still busy working on defeating the armed soldiers and was trying to get to where the assassin is. Despite them not being Shinobis, they were highly trained none the less. Naruto quickly found an, opening and started to rush to were he sensed the danger and left the other soldiers to his clones.

When Tracer noticed that the firing has stopped, she pulled out her pistols and prepared to fire but noticed that Widowmaker was not there. As some of the security were checking the roofs, Widow attacked them and then proceeded to go after her target. Tracer followed in hot pursuit, jumping from roof top to roof top, she was gaining until Widow set a trap. A poison gas mine which effected Tracer, she fell to the ground with Widowmaker got her at gun point. She then says "Such a sweet, foolish girl." But then Tracer activated her Recall ability which sends her own time back and she was back in the game without poison.

As they continued to skirmish a bit, she throws one of he bombs at Widow, which the latter managed to shoot in mid air. There was a huge explosion which caught people's attention, as soon as Tracer came to, she saw Widowmaker just thirty feet away from her elevated above her a bit with a gun pointing at her. She then pulled the trigger and fired, though Tracer managed to blink away with her time powers, the bullet was finding another target. It was aiming for Mandatta, but in a flash just as the bullet was imminent, it was gone. The people were confused for a moment, especially Widow who thought that her bullet was dead on. Tracer appeared checking if she got shot but wasn't, she then looked to where the bullet went but no one was killed.

That was when Naruto appeared with Widow's bullet and said "Looking for this?" Widow growled a moment before Naruto dropped the bullet and flashed towards her to hit her. Tracer then followed suit and held her down and asked "Why, why would you do this?" Widowmaker chuckled a bit with both Naruto and Tracer confused then looked behind to see a aircraft. She then grabbed Tracer and said something French and then swung down to smash her against a wall. Naruto could have gone after Widow but he instead he attended Tracer.

He asked "Are you alright?" Tracer replied with a weakly smile "Fine lov, how bout you?" Naruto smiled and said "I'm doing alright, but we should like after you?" Tracer said "I'll be fine, just need to fix my Chrono-Accelerator." They then heard helicopters approaching and she said "Ah balocks! I have to get out of here, I am not technically in service anymore!" Naruto then got a idea and then picked Tracer up bridal style which startled Tracer a bit and he said "Hold on tight, I know a good place to hide." As he concentrated to teleport to his apartment he couldn't help but become ecstatic when feeling up her smooth and plump thighs. They then flashed away an instant later.

(Naruto's apartment, moments later)

After sometime when Tracer was busy fixing her Chrono-Accelerator, Naruto was too busy staring in lust at the agent's round and lush rear cheeks. The fact that her skin tight suit clung onto her body did not help much either as he was starting to get hard. After she was done fixing, she started to talk to talk to Naruto "Thanks luv for bringing me back to me old apartment." Naruto said no problem, he then asked "So, you're the real Tracer?" She responded with "Indeed luv, the one and only." Naruto just finds her spunky attitude to be so up lifting. He then asked about her device "So, why do you where that all the time?" Tracer then got sentimental and responded "Well, you see, there was this accident, I volunteered to test this new fighter jet that can teleport, but something happened and it transported me through time."

Naruto was surprised by this but continued to listen "Though I kept appearing every now and then, a good friend of mind Winston built that device for me to keep me locked in the present." Naruto was surprised by such an accomplishable feat, this Winston person seems to be an amazing person. Naruto then said "That is really something." He said "May I try something?" Tracer was a bit confused as he approached her, and with one hand, he pressed against her device. With his sage powers he managed to keep her in the present. She took off the device and felt like it was a miracle, she then lunged at Naruto and hugged him tightly in appreciation, he felt her perky breasts against his chest and said she was welcome. With everything settled, he asked "hey, you want to use my shower, or, well it's your shower." Tracer chuckled a bit and said "Sure thing luv, you can use it first, I don't mind." Naruto doesn't know why but something about her saying "Luv" felt so good.

After a few moments later, Naruto was just staring out his window in his bathrobe and still wet and damp from the water. He was wondering why Tracer had wanted to disappear fast, he then heard the bathroom door open, he turned to see the goddess like image before her. Tracer was currently in a skimpy, short bathrobe that barely went past her hips, and she had her chest partially exposed, revealing a large amount of her perky cleavage. She was busy trying to dry her hair with a towel to noticed Naruto all ecstatic by her appearance.

Tracer said to get him out of his trance "Like what you see luv?" Naruto snapped back to reality and responded "I-I wasn't doing what you think I was!" Tracer chuckled for a bit and replied "It's fine luv, I get gazes all the time, especially in the back door area." Ending with a pur and wiggling her big and round buns, this cause Naruto to be flustered at the teasing. But he didn't want to be thought of as a pervert so he asked something else "S-So, why did you have to run from the authorities?" She went silent for a moment and looked out the window, this caused Naruto to be concerned for her, he asked "Lena?" She then replied melancholic while looking out the window "Many years ago, while Overwatch was still active and looking after the world, there have been many controversies that caused it's down fall, both from outside and inside."

Naruto was surprised by this as Lena continued to talk "With that, the people have scorned and hated us for it, they thought the world was better off without us." Naruto could sympathized with her how he was treated by his fellow villagers, he then moves to her, he put his hand to her shoulder, she then looked to Naruto in surprise and Naruto said "I know how you feel, you must have missed your friends. And no, after today, you are still needed in this world, even before." Tracer smiled a bit and moved closer to Naruto until her arms are on his chest and shoulders. Naruto became a little nervous and asked "L-Lena, what are you doing?" He is getting hot as well as Lena looked to him with a sultry expression and said "I was just showing my gratitude for your comfort." As soon as Naruto was about to talk, Lena closed the distance between her mouth and his with a deep kiss. He felt her tongue invade his mouth as it twists and turns with his own, Naruto then relaxed and caved in and kissed her back while embracing her. They then separated their mouths and Lena said "Besides, I can go Bi every now and then." Naruto was utterly shocked by what he heard, what did she mean by that he thought. But that was cast aside with her continuation of the kissing of him and he replied in kind.

(Lemon Scene)

As Naruto and Lena were kissing and embracing each other tightly, their bodies were becoming warm with their lust. Lena wrapped her arms around his head while Naruto moved his arms down to her rear end. He finally got a good groping feel of her luscious, round booty. It was so soft, bouncy and pliable in his hands.

Lena gasped for a moment and shouted playfully "Oh, Naruto you cheeky bugger!" Naruto then said "Hey, you were the one that was teasing me, so you are going to get what's coming to you." Lena smirked and they resumed their kissing while Naruto continued to grope her behind.

Lena was not going to be the only one that's pudding in their hands, she then slipped one of her hands down to his nether region. Naruto grunted as soon as Lena got a feel of his package, they looked at each other for a moment before Lena went down move the robe out of the way to see the massive member while only semi hard.

Lena was mesmerized by the member, she knew that she needed to have it in her soon. She said "Jeez Luv, how did you get this sausage ere?" Naruto replied with a chuckle "I was born with good genetics I guess." Lena smiled and licked her lips to proceed to do her work.

She opened her mouth a bit started to lick the tip of his member, this caused Naruto gasped a bit. As he looked down at his lover as she licks him wet, he puts his hand on her head and said "Man, you sure are good with your mouth." Lena looked up at Naruto for a bit and replied "Of course, I have to please my partner every now and then." There is was again, Naruto was curious as to what she meant by partner.

Lena then returned to her job and this time, she put all of her mouth on his pole, she managed to engulf the entire rod. Naruto was gasping from her blowjob, he thought to himself "My God, she is amazing, It is so hot and moist."

Lena started to bobble her head back and forth, lubing up his member with her saliva, she goes from the very tip all the way to the base as her nose brushed against his pubic hair. Lena thought to herself "Bloody Hell, his fella is massive, I can't wait to take his juice in me."

She then moved from sucking his pole and started to lick under his rod, she then moved her mouth to his testicles and started to suck them. Naruto still continued to moan and gasp from her work, she alternated between his man nuts and his rod. Naruto then felt himself about to go over the edge, he then said to Lena "H-Hey Lena, I can't hold it anymore, I'm gonna cum!"

Lena did not stop, she just continued bobbing her head, soon enough, Naruto released his essence inside her mouth. She was surprised at first by the huge amount of semen she received and started to swallow the large amounts. She could feel it chugging down her throat and into her stomach, until eventually she finished drinking and removed herself from his rod.

She was breathing heavily and was tearing up with her mouth all messy with saliva and sexual fluids. She then looked up at Naruto while he was panting and tired from his fun, he looked down at her too. Naruto smiled and said "So, with what happened, can I get the same treat?" Lena smiled and replied "Sure thing Luv."

She then stood up while still wobbly from kneeling down for a while, she then moved over to the bed. She then prompted her legs legs up and lifted her robe flaps to show her womanhood and her butt to him. He was mesmerized by her nether regions, it was only because of the robe that was obscuring her best parts.

He then kneeled down to have himself crawl towards her and was now inches away from her womanhood. Lena then said "Go ahead Luv, have at it." Naruto did not hesitate and just started to lick her vagina, she was moaning and gasping.

Her body became tense from Naruto's work, she was shouting "Oh God, you are not the only one who knows how to use their tongue, the second one by the way." Naruto suddenly shoved his face to her snatch further, he just doesn't know how to handle her talk above this possible other.

He composed himself and then went back to working his lover's nether region, he then hooked his arms under her arms. Lena also moved her hands to his head and she combed her fingers into his yellow lush hair. She definitely is having the time of her life while Naruto was having a fine treat to get her love nectar into his mouth.

She was about to climax as his tongue went deeper into her tunnel, she shouted "Oh yes, I love this, I'm about to climax, drink right away!" After a while, Naruto did as she said and drank up her love juices as she climaxed hard. After a while of ejaculation, his thirst was quenched, he then removed his mouth from her womanhood as they breathed heavily.

They they looked at each other with Lena looking down at Naruto and Naruto looking up at her. They smiled at each other with Lena saying "Well, Luv, you still up for the real sex?" Naruto replied with equal enthusiasm "Indeed" he then lifted her up and they locked lips again.

After another fierce tongue battle between the two love birds, they separated from each other and began discard their only piece of clothing. Naruto was slowly undoing the knot that was binding his robe together and pulled the sides apart to reveal the goods. He finally removed the robe all together and he looked like a naked god in the Greek pantheon, he is fully muscular on all the right areas.

Lena blushed and shivered from the pure sexiness in her sight, she then said "Nice! My turn." Naruto made sure to not miss a moment of her stripping, she undid her knot and let her robe fall sensually. Now she was fully nude, she is as beautiful as a naked goddess to. Her breasts are medium size and her is a fine hour glass figure.

Naruto absorbed the image into his mind, he said "I like, I like a lot!" Lena then said "Then come over here Luv and take me!" Then Naruto climbed on top of her kissed her good, while she wrapped her arms around his back and gripped and clawed at it. While that was going on, Naruto went for her bosom and started to grope them sensual and gentle like.

While that was going on for a while now, Naruto and Lena separated their lips and then Naruto said "So, ready to let me in?" Lena smiled and replied "Indeed, drive it on home!" Naruto then positioned himself so that Naruto's friend is right at the entrance to her womanhood. Once he was there, he looked at Lena one more time and they nodded each other in confirmation and Naruto pushed all the way into her.

Her whole body tensed up and she held onto him tightly, Naruto held still for a moment as well just to give Lena time to cope. He then looked down in worry and asked "Lena, are you alright? Want me to pull out?" Lena then looked to Naruto with passion and fatigue in her eyes and replied "No Luv, I was just surprised by how big you were and just needed time to get use to it." Naruto was relieved and Lena kissed him on the lips and said "You can start thrusting now."

Naruto nodded his head in confirmation and then just started to thrust slowly in and out of her. Lena was moaning and groaning from the piston Naruto was giving her, he is the first man she has let inside her. Naruto was also in the same boat, Lena was his first and was proud of this outcome, he couldn't have asked for a better person.

Naruto then started to thrust harder and faster now that they both have gotten accustomed to one's size and tightness. Lena moved her hands down to his steely round buttocks to make sure he was getting member all the way in there. Naruto then moved his arms from either side of head to be hooked under her back so that he was close to her.

Naruto's thrusting continued to pick up faster while his strong chest and her bosom are smashed against each other. This was the best moment of their lives, they then looked at each other one more time while humping and they kissed each other. They just couldn't get enough of it, but it would not last much longer as Naruto and Lena pulled away from the kiss. Finally, Naruto said "I can't take it! I'm about to cum! Let me out!" Lena only crossed her legs across is hips and squeezed his buns tighter and pushed him further in. Lena replied "No way, I want all your spunk in me!"

With that, Naruto could not take it anymore, he started rapidly thrusting for quite a bit and then he finally let loose and unloaded his seed into her womb. Lena could not take is as well from how good Naruto felt, Lena then climaxed as well at the same time as he did. Her love juices started to soak the bed sheets and his crotch while Naruto's seed filled her womb to the brim.

Their bodies just went limp the moment they finished climaxing, they were sweaty and breathing heavily while laying on top of each other. After regaining their composure, Naruto got up and said to her "Lena, that was the best thing to happen to me, thank you." Lena smiled with love and replied "No problem love." Her expression turned sultry as she suggested "So Luv, what do you say we do it again, this time, in the arse?"

Naruto was just frozen for a moment by her suggestion and then just started to turn over to her hands and knees and presented her big, round rump to him. He just could not take his eyes off it, and then suddenly shouted "YES!" And then dove his face right into her crack and held onto her tightly, she was ticklish for a moment before she started moaning.

Naruto was sucking her butt cheeks in big wet kisses, then licked all along the crack between the cheeks and then stuck his tongue deep in her butthole. She just yelped loudly as he was taking advantage of the moment, and she just did not mind at all as he got a good taste of her.

After was seemed like an eternity, he finally got all of her backside wet and lubed, he now positioned himself so his member was at her backdoor hole. Lena then looked back to him for a moment and gave him a nod to go right ahead, Naruto then plunged himself all the way deep into her tunnel.

Lena clenched her teeth and the sheets as the invading rod was bigger than she expected. Naruto asked "Are you ok? Lena!?" Lena then regained her strength and looked back with a euphoric smile and said "Yes Luv, please continue, don't mind me!"

Naruto nodded and then started to piston his rod in and out of her rump, it clenched his meat pole like a vice so he had to start slow. Slowly but surely, he started to build up speed and force that he would make her gasp after each pounding. Even her ass cheeks are bouncing and rippling after each thrust, succumbing to her desire of the young stud.

Lena then worked up the strength and said straight to Naruto's face "Naruto, please, spank me!" Naruto was surprised and wasn't sure if he heard right and asked "I beg your pardon?" Lena said "My lover usually loved my back side as well, so I get spankings during out sessions, so please! Spank Me!"

Naruto hesitated for a moment while Lena rubbed her rear on his crotch and decided to do as she said. He raised his hand and then swung it down and gave her a big slap on the cheek, this made Lena scream loudly. This then continued for a while on each cheek as her rear became swollen and red, she loved the stinging she felt.

After a while of relentless pounding, both lovers are just about ready to reach their climaxes. Naruto shouted "Lena, I'm about to cum, where do you want it?" Lena then pushed her butt back on his pole and said "Inside of course Luv!" With that, Naruto continued on.

Naruto just started to thrust his hips at crazy speed while holding onto her hips to gain leverage. After a few more thrusts, Naruto and Lena finally achieve climax, and it was the biggest one that either of them have ever felt. Lena sprayed more of her juices onto the bed sheets while Naruto unleashed another large load of his essence into her rectum and into her bowels.

After a while of climaxing, both Naruto and Lena were finished and they separated from one another. Naruto then looked to Lena who turned to face him as well and said "So, shall we continue?" Lena smiled and said "You bet we will!" And then they embraced each other for another round of kissing and coitus.

(Lemon Scene End)

After hours of intense sex and love making, both Naruto and Lena laid down on on the bed, the room was humid and filled with the sent of sex. Lena was curled up against Naruto who was laying on his back with his head prompted by the pillows. Lena said "Wow, that was amazing Naruto, I can't believe you are that good!" Naruto replied "I appreciate it, you are excellent as well."

Lena then looked melancholic again and said "Say Naruto, do you think that me and more former team mates will ever come back together?" Naruto looked to her in sympathy and said "Of course you will, friendships are not so easily severed." Lena looked at him with love and then they moved closer to each other and kissed, but then they were interrupted by a beeping noise.

Naruto asked "What is that?" Lena was enthusiastically surprised and said "That's, that's the Overwatch recall beacon, that can only be one person!" She clicked the button and said happy and chuckling "Winston? Is that you Luv? Ha, it's been too long!" And on the other line Winston said "Yes, haha, yes it has." Naruto smiled to see Lena happy, this maybe a turning point for her.

(Several years later)

Overwatch eventually reformed, and together with Naruto's aid stopped the second Omnic Crisis and took down the terrorist organization Talon. With that the Overwatch agents started to retire with Naruto and Tracer (aka Lena) living together. After after a while Lena gave birth to a baby boy named after Naruto's father Minato, they lived back in Konoha with a fourth guest.

Naruto was just sitting on the couch reading a paper and while Lena was in the kitchen area and was serving him coffee. Lena said "Hello Luv, I made you a nice warm cup of coffee." Naruto said "thanks dear, how is our little man doing?" While he was tugging at the small bundle of love in Lena's arms. Lena replied "He's doing fine, like his father." They smiled and then kissed each other.

Lena looked to him while he was deep in thought, she asked "What's wrong energy thinking a lot lately." Naruto replied "Oh no, it's nothing, I have just been thinking for a while about your previous lover that you kept teasing me about, and now that person is here living with us, are you sure it's okay?" Before Lena could replied. They heard the door open and there came in another pretty women who had shoulder length red hair with freckles and about at tall and had the about the same figure as Lena. She said "Hey everyone, how are all of you?" Lena said "Hey Emily! How was work?" She replied "It was fine, I am a bit tired and could use the unwinding!" And the two women walked over to each other and gave each other a kiss while Naruto blushed and watched.

Lena then turned to Naruto and said "To answer your question Luv, yes, it is okay, in fact, Emily, would you like to take Naruto to the bedroom with you?" Emily looked at Naruto Sultry like and replied "Indeed Dear!" She then grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to the bedroom for some fun! Lena said "Have fun you two!" Naruto chuckled and said "You really are spunky after all!" Lena replied just before they left "Of course, the world needs more heroes after all!" While rocking their baby in her arms. And then the door closed and they got their fun underway.

* * *

 **~ It's great to be back from my hiatus, I got some of my next projects planned and ready to start, I will not be available for requests for a while but I am open for suggestions from people.**

 **~ I hope you enjoyed the story and look forward to my next stories, please like and comment below if you enjoyed this story and follow for new stories every now and then.**

 **~ See y'all next time, as usual, stay beautiful!**


End file.
